Kai's dream Ray's nightmare
by Animelover 2005
Summary: Kai is a confused person who doesn't know what he wants. Ray loves Kai's girfriend and is seeking for revenge but Ray has a bit of his own problem. KXOC RXM Please Read and Review.
1. Default Chapter

Summary: A story about a girl called Jazel who hangs out with kai and connections happens between them but someone is left in the background miserable and ready for revenge. These characters are not mine (except Jazel and the beyblade galzel) so don't sue me.  
  
This is my first chapter hope you like it!!!!!!!!  
  
CHARTER 1  
It was a Sunny morning in Japan, Tokyo where everybody was happy and everyone working hard for the beyblade tournament .Especially the Blade breakers. In the street Tyson and Kai were beyblading because they had an argument. "I'll take you on kai you bastard," Tyson said. "I assure you that you're not going to win." Ray was gazing in amazement and max was looking with excitement but little did they know was that Kai was going to obliterate Tyson's blade. "Dranzer do it," Kai barked. Suddenly a bright green blade went in front of Tyson's blade. "Galzel attack now." Suddenly with a flash of light Kai's blade stopped spinner. "What the fuck who did that?" Kai said. "I did." Everyone looked behind kai with their mouths open.  
  
A girl with long shiny pink hair and purple sparkly eyes. She wore a pink skirt and a white top with a picture of an angel. "She looks cute" max said. "She looks hot" Ray said. "She's my sister. Jazel what are you doing here?" Tyson asked stunned. "Well I was in the city, shopping when I saw the number one beyblader mashing up my bro's blade." "What, your Tyson's sister?" Ray said astonished. "Yeah" she said.  
  
Ray said "How could you be Tyson sister when your so prett.."  
  
"What was that?" Tyson asked.  
  
"Nothing" Ray said.  
  
Kai didn't even look at her that was for ruining his plans for not destroying Tyson's beyblade but Ray on the other hand thought she was a angel but he knew he couldn't have her because she's Tyson's sister. Max didn't really care but Tyson was getting annoyed with Ray because Ray was looking at Jazel with interest. Tyson screwed his eyes at ray meaning touch my sister and die.  
  
"Do you lot want to go to the beyblade studio?" She asked. "What's the beyblade studio?" Tyson asked. "You're telling me you live here and you don't know the beyblade studio? Well the beyblade studio is a place were there's lots of activities like the beyblade arena, beyblade cinema etc," She replied. "Wicked let go," Tyson shouted. Then Tyson, Ray and Max ran to the studio while Kai and Jazel were walking there. "So Kai hiwatari do you live around here?" She asked. "Stupid question," Kai said still folding his arms and look at the ground. "Did I do anything wrong". Jazel said. "No." He answered then looks at her eyes like he was mesmerized. Kai thought she look absolutely not like Tyson even looking at her made him want to bond with her and spend time together. He felt there was a dead silence between them but inside there was a connection of feelings.  
  
This is my first story please don't hate and if you want me to make the next chapter please read and review and I hope you enjoyed this cause there's more chapters to go. 


	2. Heartbreaker

Chapter 2  
  
Heartbreaker  
  
Tyson, Ray and Max were at the studio entrance. "I 'm hungry," Tyson moaned, "Let's go to the restaurant". Tyson shouted running rapidly to the restaurant and his friends trying to catch up with him.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Meanwhile Kai and Jazel arrived at the studio. "Where have they gone?" Said Jazel, "We might as well go in." They were queuing up to go to a romantic film which Jazel chose when suddenly a man came to Kai.  
  
"I can get you free seats in what ever screening you and your girlfriend are going". Kai started to blush.  
  
"No thank you," he said politely.  
  
"Come on come on..." bang! Kai punched the man.  
  
"Kai that's not nice, sorry." Jazel said to the man.  
  
"He was getting on my nerves." Kai shouted. Jazel dragged Kai into the screening.  
  
Kai wasn't really comfortable with the mushy film but he was concentrating on Jazel and thinking how fit she was and she looked like a model. He was going to put his hand on her lap when she done it to him while the film was going on she was feeling his lap because of the excitement of the she accidentally put her hand in his private bit.  
  
"Sorry". She said. Her face went all red as she was blushing and ran to the toilet. . Kai was feeling a bit embarrassed so, he was waiting for her. Suddenly she ran to Kai and they went out of the studio.  
  
"We should search the restaurants because that's where Tyson probably could be". Kai said. Jazel didn't say any thing because she felt embarrassment about the accident. Unexpectedly it started to rain. Kai quickly grabbed Jazel by the arm and took her to the alley way.  
  
"What are you doing" Jazel screeched.  
  
Kai gave her his scarf so she can wipe the wet from her face. He just kept looking at her beautiful eyes and her lips moving every second. He walked closer and closer to her making her freeze he then kissed her moving his tongue into her mouth deeper. Then the sun started to shine and the rainbow was brighter then ever. It gave them a sign that they were meant to be with each other.  
  
Kai gently said, "Let's go for lunch". 'Does this mean were together` Jazel thought. They went to the restaurant holding hand. Suddenly a familiar face came up to then.  
  
"What are you doing having a romantic lunch with my sister. Are you two going out?" Tyson roared.  
  
"What does it look like I'm just having lunch is that so wrong anyway Why would I like your sister she's related to a big hungry monkey like you?" Kai shouted. Jazel ran out of the restaurant. 'Is he messing with my heart. that cold hearted bastard,' she thought cry with sorrow. Just then Tyson felt like killing Kai.  
  
"Nooooooo". Ray growled. Giving Kai an evil look.  
  
"Are you proud of yourself?" Tyson growled.  
  
"Maybe I am." Kai responded coldly. Tyson, Ray and Max ran after her while lonely Kai was still in the restaurant thinking 'why the hell did I do that?' He jab to his heart when he said those evil words.  
  
Will Kai and Jazel ever be together, will Ray have a chance with her and will Tyson accept them being together.  
  
To be continued..................  
  
Please read and review hope you've enjoyed this chapter cause there's more chapters to go. 


	3. Rays Revenge HA HA HA

Summary: A story about a girl called Jazel who hangs out with kai and connection happens between them but someone is left in the background miserable and ready for revenge. These characters are not mine (except jazel and the beyblade galzel) so don't sue me.  
  
This is my first chapter hope you like it!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter1 Ray's revenge ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ray went into his bedroom and lied on his bed depressed and angry seeking for revenge.  
"I can't believe it I had that chance and I blew it he knows I like her but his rubbing it in". Ray spat.  
  
`He'll see what kind of prince charming I can be when I cure a heart broken girl`. He thought. Kai  
  
After the restaurant kai went to his house and was thinking I should go and apologize. So he quickly walked out of his house to jazel's house. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Ray  
  
He knocked at the door when a distressed girl opened the door. "What's wrong jazel"? Ray asked. Jazel just fell into his arm crying as he let himself in. "he don't deserve someone as pretty and gorgeous as you." He said romantically but seductively. As they looked into each others eyes he then kissed her then stopped and looked at her she then kissed him deeper and led him to her room.  
  
Sorry if it's short wanted the scene to be in this chapter. Hope you liked it. Read and review please. 


	4. Forgive me

Summary: A story about a girl called Jazel who hangs out with kai and connection happens between them but someone is left in the background miserable and ready for revenge. These characters are not mine (except jazel and the beyblade galzel) so don't sue me.  
  
This is my first chapter hope you like it!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 4 forgiveness?  
Kai knocked at jazels door and saw her with messy hair and in a purple night gown with smudgy lipstick. Jazel's eye widened and she felt sick to her stomach just looking at him but she felt sicker because of what she did with Ray.  
  
"Kai whwhat are you doing here". She asked as she stood frozen and that's all she could say.  
  
"Who is it jazel?" a boy said with messy hair and smudged lipstick on his lips.  
  
"Ray". Kai shouted shocked that his own friend can do something like that.  
  
"Kai it not what you think". Jazel cried  
  
"You fucking bitch, how could you you slut" he shouted running away thinking why did I come to that evil bitches house that daughter of a gun and that no good for nothing cat boy bastard (no offence to ray lovers). He thought. He finally got to his house and sat on his bed crying thinking why did she do this to me he really wanting her bad.  
  
"He's going to break up with me". Jazel cried.  
  
"You deserve it, you whore." Ray roared storming out of her house leaving a confused jazel alone.  
  
Jazel ran to kai's house knocking at his door.  
  
"Kai I'm sorry please forgive me I didn't mean it. Jazel shouted. Making him open the door looking at her coldly.  
  
"I don't care I hate you and I don't need you". He growled making jazel flinch.  
  
"Kai I really love you he seduced me but if you don't want see me again that fine. She spoke sadly walking out. Suddenly he grabbed her wrist.  
  
Stay we've got more to talk about". He said a bit nicely. They both gazed at each other and kissed the second time. And kai lead her to the room knowing that they both forgave each other.  
  
The next morning everyone knew what ray did.  
  
"Ray how could you do that to my sister, you're out of the beybreaker". Tyson roared.  
  
"No please don't". Ray said on his knees begging him and apologizing to tyson.  
  
"Don't apologize to me apologize to kai and Jazel". Tyson shouted. Ray was walking for hours looking for kai and jazel when he saw then holding hands walking to the café, that just made ray really angry but he to apologise cause if he doesn't he'll be out of the team.  
  
"I'm sorry". Ray said on his knees to kai and jazel who looked at him with disgust.  
  
"Should we give him a second chance". Jazel asked.  
  
"Okay but get up your acting like a beggar." Kai spoke. Ray was thanking them for what they did but in his heart he always loved jazel and now he can't have her permanently  
  
THE END OR IS IT  
  
. This is MIGHT BE THE LAST CHAPTER so It's all up to you. Hope you enjoyed this chapter because I'm now working on a cardcaptors story so keep an eye out for it. Please read and review please. 


	5. Ray's new companion

Summary: A story about a girl called Jazel who hangs out with Kai and connection happens between them but someone is left in the background miserable and ready for revenge. These characters are not mine (except Jazel and the beyblade galzel) so don't sue me.  
  
Author's note: Thanks to all of you for reviewing me especially Azn cherry and no bad feelings to the flamers because you're just saying what you think. (  
  
Well on with the story.  
  
Chapter 5 Ray's new companion  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
One month later  
  
The morning of the Asian tournament and the bladebreakers was sleeping except Ray who was looking at the window.  
  
"Why does Kai have all the cute girls I might as well be gay". Ray murmured.  
  
"Yeah you might as well". Mr. Dickenson said from behind him.  
  
"What the fuck are you doing here". Ray shouted.  
  
"Not too loud you might wake up the rest. Anyway aren't you suppose to be in bed." He replied.  
  
"I couldn't sleep". Said Ray.  
  
"Same here so what's this about Kai and Jazel your all worked up about."  
  
"It's none of your fucking business." Ray growled.  
  
"Touchy, touchy someone's in a bad mood."  
  
"Mr. Dickenson why don't you fuckoff you ancient man beast". Ray shouted making all the bladebreaker wake up.  
  
"Hey that's not a nice thing to say to a old man he might get a heart attack". Kai yelled.  
  
"Stay out of it why don't you go to Jazel and fuck her if you have nothing else to do." Ray shot back.  
  
"You jealous arse hole I think you're not in a good state for beyblading". Kai said coldly but a grin of pleasure across his face.  
  
"Yeah his right max will replace you." Tyson spoke but Ray just walked out of the house he needed someone to talk to.  
  
"Kai what was that all about? " Jazel asked.  
  
" Oh it was nothing go back to bed". Was all Kai said before walking to his room with Jazel.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Outside  
  
Ray was running when he notice a house which he use to live in the house he called home. He couldn't resist but knock on the door. A girl with long scruffy pink hair and amber eye opened the door. Ray was focusing on her curves from every angle.  
  
"M.Mariah, you look."  
  
"Hot, I know come in then oh yeah you can stop looking their". Mariah replied smirking. "Mariah I need to talk to you it's about the bladebreakers especially Kai. Well you see his got this great chick and I liked her first but kai stole her away from me. Why does he get the hot girls?"  
  
"Aren't I a hot chick?" Mariah whispered seductively making Ray shiver.  
  
"Oh yeah you are but." Ray couldn't continue cause she gave him a hungry deep kiss giving him a sign that she wanted more.  
  
"Mariah I can't do this you need someone better I'll just break your heart again. Ray said pushing her away.  
  
"No you won't I'll make sure of that." Mariah shouted digging her sharp nails to Ray's hand not letting him go.  
  
"Mariah I have to go please." Ray said wincing because of the pain.  
  
"No you won't." Mariah shouted pulling him to her room they both use to share.  
  
She pushed him to the bed and locked the door Ray was quite scared but he knew he shouldn't mess with her so he done what he was told. Mariah then jumped in bed with him.  
  
"Strip your clothes off now." She ordered all ray could do was obey like a dog.  
  
"Good boy". She said seeing his naked form made her horny. She then started sucking his dick and circling it with her fingers making him moan with pleasure but he knew he didn't want to do it with her this way.  
  
"Oh.M.ariah. Oh stop.oh that's good." Ray moaned not getting the right words out of his mouth.  
  
"Did I tell you to talk?" She shouted scratching his chest making blood appear. Ray started screaming with pain begging her to stop torturing him. She then licked his blood of. Then she took her clothes off exposing her model type body. Ray mouth was open.  
  
"You missed this didn't you I can't believe you left me and that will never happen again you hear me." Mariah growled. But Ray was still looking at her body now wanting to enter her. Mariah lied on the bed ready for him to jump on her, which he did. 'No one can resist my body' she thought as Ray was sucking on her hard nipples.  
  
"Your still the same old ray. Ho gosh that is so good." She said as Ray started sucking her womanhood.  
  
"Oh. Mariah I love you." He shouted.  
  
"I love you too Ray please enter me now". Ray then went on top of her and started thrusting his erected penis in to her making her scream with pain the pleasurable screams.  
  
"Oh Ray harder." She screamed as he went deeper and heat racing through each other's body. She then went on top of him and gave him pleasure as liquid entered Mariah making them moan as Ray's dick gone limp. Before pulling away from each other they both shared one last passionate kiss. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Next day  
  
Ray woke up to see a furious lee looking at him with red eyes.  
  
"What are you doing in Mariah's room get out." He roared.  
  
"Me and Mariah are together so I can stay". Ray said coldly.  
  
"Mariah what is he doing in your bed." Lee shouted as all the team were looking at Mariah.  
  
"Ray what are you doing here get out of my room." Mariah shouted.  
  
"What, Mariah we slept with each other." Ray shouted.  
  
"That's it get out now". Lee said as he pushed him out. 'What is she playing at was this payback.' Ray thought.  
  
Author's note: I don't know if this is going to be the last chapter anywaz thanks for your reviews. Please read and review. ( 


	6. Double Trouble

Summary: A story about a girl called Jazel who hangs out with Kai and connection happens between them but someone is left in the background miserable and ready for revenge. These characters are not mine (except Jazel and the beyblade galzel) so don't sue me.  
  
Author's note: Hey everyone thanks for reviewing me this now I give you chapter 6. 'Enjoy.'  
  
Anyway on wit the story  
  
Chapter 6 double trouble  
  
Morning (one month later)  
  
Mariah new home~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I'm pregnant I'm so happy and it's ray's baby I told you, you will never get away. Oh well I guess I have to tell him since it's his child." Mariah smirked. 'It's good that I left the white tiger house so I can live alone with but when Ray finds out that I'm pregnant he will have to live with me'  
  
"Life is great." Mariah shouted and sniggered. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Bladebreaker  
  
" Yeah morning hamtaro is going to start Kenny hamtaro." Max shouted running in the lounge to watch it.  
  
"Is this what you woke me up for well I think Max you should stop acting like a baby and stop watching nonsense." Kenny scolded.  
  
"Hey that's not nice I am not a baby." Max murmured and started to cry.  
  
"Hey I'm sorry I didn't mean it your right you are grown up." Kenny spoke. 'He's a big baby and he's in the bladebreakers, great.'  
  
"Hi Ray are you okay." Kenny asked as Ray walked in the room.  
  
"Yeah just had a bad dream anyway anyone wants pancake." Ray said gloomily thinking of Mariah. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 3 hours later  
  
"Ray theirs someone to see you." Kai said with a smirk on his face. The girl entered the room.  
  
"Mariah what do you want?" Ray shouted furiously.  
  
"I need to talk to you in private." Mariah spoke sweetly as she could. So Ray led her to the kitchen and locked the door but someone was overhearing what they were saying.  
  
"Mariah I want to know why you pretended to lee that we didn't do anything."  
  
"Because I didn't want to lose my place in the team but that's not the point Ray I'm."  
  
"Save it get out of my..."  
  
"I'M PREGNANT."  
  
"WHAT."  
  
"Yes I am." Mariah said barely whispering.  
  
"I don't want this baby do you hear me do I make myself clear now get out." Ray shouted. Mariah started crying*fake* and ran out of the house.  
  
"Ray your bad you shouldn't make someone pregnant only if you love them have you ever heard of safe sex." Kai smirked.  
  
"Shut up Kai." Ray said walking upstairs but saw a very sick Jazel.  
  
"Jazel what's wrong?" Kai asked  
  
"I'm pregnant."  
  
"ha ha ha ha shame Kai." Ray yelled from upstairs. Kai just stood there shock and never expected it.  
  
"That's great Jazel." Kai replied smiling but inside he didn't want a baby.  
  
Author's note: well this is the end of the chapter enjoyed it got criticism. Review!!!!!!!!!! Review!!!!!!!!!! Review!!!!!!!!!! Review!!!!!!!!!! Review!!!!!!!!!! Review!!!!!!!!!! Review!!!!!!!!!! Review!!!!!!!!!! Review!!!!!!!!!! Review!!!!!!!!!! Review!!!!!!!!!! ONE MORE THING Review!!!!!!!!!! BYE ( 


End file.
